This relates generally to displays, and more particularly, to electronic devices with displays.
Electronic devices such as portable computers and cellular telephones are often provided with displays. For example, a liquid crystal display (LCD) may be formed from a stack of display structures such as an thin-film transistor layer with display pixels for providing visual information to a user, a color filter layer for providing the display pixels with color, a touch screen panel for gathering touch input from a user, and a cover glass layer for protecting the display and internal components.
It is often desirable to produce portable devices of minimal size. Users of portable electronic devices may find a thinner device more desirable than a thicker device. Compact portable devices are sometimes provided with convex housing shapes. A convex housing shape may increase the internal volume of a device while preserving a sleek, thin look that is aesthetically pleasing to a user.
A portable compact device with a convex housing may have a display. In conventional arrangements, the display is flat, so only the portions of the device other than the display have a convex shape. This may limit the internal volume of the device and may detract from its appearance.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved electronic devices.